


Come Closer (So I Could Be the One to Push)

by imjaebumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Fluff, Got7 is a thing, JJ Project is in the past, M/M, Pining, short lived and quick, there's really no alternate universe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jaebum falls in love like a car crash. Suddenly, unexpectedly, like he should see it coming but he thinks he could avoid it, or figures that it won’t be so bad. But it all gets lost and translation, and then there's flames and everything hurts but it's too late to take it all back."</p><p>Youngjae is a little shy when he's first introduced to Got7 and Jaebum makes it his job (besides leader) to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer (So I Could Be the One to Push)

Some people fall in love like they've been waiting for it their whole lives, expectantly, following the steps and instinctively knowing which one to take next. 

Jaebum falls in love like a car crash. Suddenly, unexpectedly, like he should see it coming but he thinks he could avoid it, or figures that it won’t be so bad. But it all gets lost and translation, and then there's flames and everything hurts but it's too late to take it all back. 

He doesn't know if he wants to risk it happening again. 

For Jinyoung, it was all fun and games. He liked the thrill of it, the rushed sex backstage in a secluded room where no one could see them, the intertwining of fingers under the table at company dinners. He liked the whispered words, the hushed moans, the heavy breathing. Jinyoung liked all of that more than Jaebum himself. 

And it was fine at first because those were the things that Jaebum liked from their relationship too, in the beginning. He convinced himself that if Jinyoung had been a complete stranger, he'd be able to enjoy the whole thing just the same. That Jinyoung wasn't the one who was keeping him there, but a plus, a pretty face to look at, one that he knew and cared about. 

His best friend. 

But that was a bold-faced lie, really, and it physically hurt Jaebum to admit that to himself at first. 

When the others came, it was harder to keep whatever they had a secret. It got to the point where they didn't even try to sneak away from the group, there were no secret touches, or wistful stares. Jaebum and Jinyoung hardly even spoke to each other and Jaebum found it hard to keep in the one question that he'd always fought to hold to himself. 

"What do I mean to you?"

The night was quiet out on the rooftop, rare for the city of Seoul, the one that never slept. It could have been that they were so far up. That the sounds of honking, cars driving by, sirens weaving through the streets didn’t reach them from where they were. 

All Jaebum heard was his own heart beating and Jinyoung’s next words.

"You're my best friend, Jaebum." Jinyoung looked right at him as he said that, his eyes crinkling and growing smaller as he smiled, "the one who has been by me for three years, the one that's been through it all with me. The one that gets that this is a dream that I have, that I'm living." Jinyoung looked down at the silent cars zooming past right under him, "that one that has the same dream. My best friend."

Jaebum didn’t want to think it, but it came up anyway, how he knew that being just that to Jinyoung wasn’t really enough. 

Not for him anyway.

-

It started in the summer. 

They had been practicing when the lights turned out. Time had gone by so fast that Jaebum hadn't even realized when 2 o'clock had come. 

Jinyoung flopped onto his back once the room was bathed in darkness and Jaebum could see the heavy rise and fall of his chest from where he was still standing, his fingers running through his newly dyed blonde hair. 

"Hyung," Jinyoung spoke through his gasps, his voice low and raspy as if he were attempting to not interrupt the silence in the room. Jinyoung didn’t say anything after he caught Jaebum's attention, only patted on the ground next to him twice, but Jaebum could tell what he meant. 

He sat down next to Jinyoung's body, crossing his legs and keeping his head down. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." The answer came out quickly, almost instinctively. 

"Well, that's not true," Jaebum heard the smile in Jinyoung's voice, he didn't have to be looking at him to know that it was there, "you have to be thinking of something, leader," Jinyoung said, alluding to the meeting that they had this morning with the higher-ups as Jaebum blinked up at him, finally sparing him a glance only to catch Jinyoung staring right back. "Tell me what's got you so stone faced."

Jaebum really wanted the lights to turn back on so they could go back to practicing. It wasn’t like they had to, or anything, the dance they were given just a few weeks ago was already engraved into their bones they practiced it so much. They probably could've done it in their sleep by now. But when they were practicing, it was easier to get Jaebum focused on something that deserved his undivided attention, something that wasn’t memorizing how Jinyoung looked when he smiled, or how Jinyoung liked to wrinkle his nose when he was singing or rapping. When Jaebum danced, he had a reason to not think about Jinyoung at all, give his heart a break, if only just for those moments. 

"Get out of your head." And Jaebum must have been really into his head because he hadn't noticed how close Jinyoung had gotten until he was staring at his liquid obsidian eyes, smoldering in the dark room. He was so close. "Be with me."

Jinyoung's fingers felt like they belonged in Jaebum's hair and his lips feel like they'd found a home against Jaebum's. Jaebum didn’t pull back when Jinyoung kissed him because he really had no idea what was happening at first. When he got over the initial shock, however, and still didn’t pull away, it was because he liked it, the way Jinyoung kissed him, he liked that the kisses were slow and cautious, as if he were coaching Jaebum through it, teaching him along the way. 

Jaebum wanted to kiss him again as soon as Jinyoung pulled back, but Jinyoung's hands on Jaebum's face kept him in place a few centimeters away from his own and he was smiling again, "this will be our secret, no one has to know. Okay, hyung?"

The lights turned back on again once Jaebum nodded. 

-

Jaebum has a new roommate. 

Seven months before their debut as a group, a scrawny looking kid with a nose too big for his face and small eyes too far apart from each other stands in the corner of the little room that was all Jaebum's up until this point. 

"Hello," the boy bows a little too low but Jaebum just stands there, "I'm Choi Youngjae, the last member."

Before Jaebum could say anything in reply, Jackson comes up from behind him, placing his hands on Jaebum's shoulders and glancing into the room at Youngjae, "who's he?"

"My name is Youngjae," the kid replies too enthusiastically, his voice breaking and dissolving into a nervous laugh at the end of it. He bows again, "I'm the new-"

Jaebum really doesn't want to hear this five more times. He walks into the room and grabs the kid's wrist, pulling him out of the doorway and brushing past a stunned Jackson. 

"Kids!" They all come filing out from wherever they had retired to when they’d walked in two minutes before, and meet him in the living room. They mill about and mosey in, Mark and Jinyoung walking in from the kitchen, Bambam and Yugyeom coming in from their shared bedroom. Youngjae cowers into Jaebum's side a little when the members are standing in front of them, just staring at him. "This is Youngjae. Our last member."

They all greet him as they would greet any other new person, with bows and low hello’s and Youngjae bows back, continuing to stick to Jaebum’s side, his fingers refusing to relent the tight grip they had on Jaebum’s sleeve.

“How old are you?” Jinyoung is the first to speak. Jaebum looks over at him and watches as he eyes Youngjae, taking him in from head to toe, lingering for a moment longer where he was hanging onto Jaebum. He doesn’t delude himself into thinking Jinyoung might be slightly jealous when looks away from where they’re touching, but Jaebum likes to hope.

“Sixteen.” He says quietly, keeping his gaze drawn to the floor.

“You’re a hyung then.” Yugyeom says and BamBam nods. The third youngest, Jaebum notes mentally, keeping in line the group hierarchy. But they just returned from practice before Youngjae’s arrival and he’s too tired to fully deal with a new member, a new person living in his room, so he turns to leave forgetting that Youngjae is still attached to his arm. A small sound of protest falls from the dark-headed kid’s mouth and Jaebum realizes he's dragging Youngjae with him. 

"What are you-," Jaebum looks down at Youngjae, not too far down considering the new member is not that much shorter than Jaebum is, and uses his other hand to pry the kid's fingers from his arm, the process taking more power than he thinks it should have, "you should get to know the other members. We share a room so, we'll get acquainted later."

Youngjae doesn't look like he wants to go back to the living room with the guys, but he does what he's told anyway, his eyes slightly fearful as he nods and turns away. 

-

A bed was never ordered for Jaebum. Sleeping on the floor was better for his back so he never bothered management for one either. When it was just him, it was more than fine, but Jaebum walks into the room that night after washing up and sighs when he sees Youngjae sitting cross-legged in the corner. 

His mats are folded up by the window, a pillow resting on top of them and Jaebum walks past Youngjae to lay them out on the floor. "It might be uncomfortable, but we'll have to share this for a while." Jaebum says, directed to no one in particular, especially since he isn't really looking at Youngjae, "I guess you could sleep on the couch though, if you hate sharing that much. Or with the manager hyung." 

"No it's okay." Youngjae's voice is small as he crawls over to where Jaebum sat down after shutting off the lights, sitting on the mat next to him. "It's not that bad."

"Okay." There's only one pillow so he places it in the middle as he lays down in his spot, leaving the place by the wall for Youngjae, "so, tell me about you. You're a singer right?"

Youngjae nods against the pillow, getting comfortable on his side, "main vocals."

"Main?" Jaebum laughs, "I'm the main."

"Aren't you the leader?" 

"Yeah, but-"

"So you can't also be the main singer." Jaebum is surprised when Youngjae cuts him off. Maybe the darkness caused him to grow some balls. 

He throws Youngjae a sidelong glance, "fine. We'll see, I guess."

"See what?"

"Who gets the most parts, Mr. Main."

-

Youngjae fits in well. 

Considering that the group was made for seven people, his spot had only been waiting for someone to come and fill it, but the members like him. 

He's a really good singer too. Jaebum learns this when they finally get into the recording studio. Youngjae belts out the notes given to him on the sheet of paper with a sense of confidence that Jaebum only witnesses when they're alone in their room, with the darkness keeping them both from seeing anything they're forced to hide in the daylight. 

Jaebum likes nights with Youngjae. The kid is real in a way Jaebum wasn't when he was sixteen, back when his false charm and bright smile brought him where he wanted to be, right here in JYPE preparing to debut in a group that had a fanbase before it was even thought of thanks to him and Jinyoung. 

Youngjae speaks his mind when he’s with Jaebum but he’s always reticent and quiet when they’re in a interview, or even when it’s just the seven of them eating together at the dinner table. When he’s with Jaebum, it’s like he’s not scared, like there’s no pressure of impressing anyone or anything, and Jaebum likes that. Jaebum really likes it. 

At the back of Jaebum’s mind, there’s a nagging reminder that Youngjae isn’t as naive as he makes himself out to be. But with seven boys in one house, it’s a dog eat dog world. Youngjae isn’t the youngest, but he’s also not the loudest, which makes for a weird shift in dynamic between him and the other members. Of course, when it comes to the hyungs, it makes sense that he stays out of their way, keeps to himself and only speaks when he’s spoken to at first. But when Jaebum continues to watch him and notices that his interactions with the maknaes aren’t all that different, it strikes something in Jaebum a little bit. 

Jaebum suddenly becomes aware of it when they’re thinking of going out and getting food from together and he hears everyone’s two cents except for Youngjae’s and when they finally decide where they’re going, he sees Youngjae trailing behind them. He tags along quietly, probably feeling like he doesn’t really belong, or actually fits in, so it doesn’t feel wrong when he starts looking out for Youngjae more than the other members, because the others don’t need it. 

He’ll stay back, bow out of whatever conversation Jackson and Bambam are trying to involve him in, and walk next to Youngjae instead, pretend that the way Youngjae;s eyes light up or his smile brightens when he catches Jaebum’s attempt at including him doesn’t mess with the rhythm his heart beats in.

He sometimes has to remind himself that Youngjae isn’t as naive as he makes himself out to be. Because he knows how talkative and defensive and strong he could be when it’s just the two of them. But when he looks at the other members like he would just stand there and watch as any of them drove towards him full speed with no intention of stopping until he was plastered under the wheel, it’s hard for Jaebum not to grow a little protective.

It makes Jaebum grow this affinity for Youngjae that he doesn’t really understand. It catches him off guard because he’s always been a fan of strong character, he’s been like that ever since he’s realized that that’s what he would need to make him a good leader. 

But with Youngjae, it’s just different. 

-

Every morning after that first night, Jaebum wakes up with Youngjae using him as a pillow. His leg is thrown over the leader's hips, his arms wrapped around Jaebum's chest, his face buried into Jaebum’s neck. The sixteen year old member sleeps like a child, and when Jaebum isn't his own personal teddy bear, he wakes up off the mat completely, staring at Youngjae sprawled out on the cushions without a care. 

It's an absolute pain waking him up too. 

"Youngjae-yah." Spoken loudly, enforced with the authoritative voice of the leader is simply never enough. Nor is shaking, or rocking him back and forth with a hand on his shoulder. Jaebum had even tried pouring some water on his face one time but Youngjae completely slept through it, not even stirring. 

This morning, Jaebum entangles himself from Youngjae's tight grip, moving to cross his legs and sit by Youngjae's sleeping head, his hands on his knees. 

Jaebum's watch indicates that there's nearly two hours before their first schedule and the sound of activity outside the door proves that the manager had succeeded in waking everyone up and Jinyoung should probably be in the process of taking hostage of the bathroom, if not fighting Jackson for that right. 

But Youngjae has yet to wake up, and only the leader seems to know how to accomplish such a feat, and not from a lack of trial and error. 

"Yah, Choi Youngjae," Jaebum says, using his hand to push at his chest, effectively shaking him, "it's time to wake up."

Youngjae doesn't so much as twitch, "yah, Youngjae-yah, you've got to wake up now." He says, using two hands and physically lifting him up to shake him, Jaebum gets no response in return. When he goes to pull away, maybe to go get Jackson and have him do a backflip on Youngjae's face, Youngjae's hand shoots up and grabs onto Jaebum's wrist, pulling him and catching him off guard, leaving him sprawled out on top of Youngjae.

Another arm snakes around Jaebum's neck after he's right where Youngjae wants him, Jaebum assumes, and when Jaebum tries to move away Youngjae's hold only tightens. "Youngjae-," from where Jaebum is, he's only centimeters from Youngjae's face and his eyes involuntarily follow the curve of his nose, from the indent of his top lip to the fullness of his bottom one. Choi Youngjae is handsome, Jaebum had been able to admit that to himself when he first met him that day a few months ago, but from up close, it's sort of surreal. Jaebum learned that he liked Youngjae's eyes, the shape of them, the dark colors that swirled around in the iris' as if they were different types of chocolates, thrown into a bowl and mixed together. He liked that whenever Youngjae smiled, his eyes would too, sparkling with happiness and innocence that would only fade with age. 

Jaebum is so close to Youngjae that he could probably count his pores if he wasn’t so preoccupied with his lips. Bracing himself with his hands on either side of Youngjae’s head, Jaebum doesn’t even know when he makes the conscious decision to push his lips against Youngjae’s sleeping ones until he does and it's only for about two seconds before Jaebum feels the death grip on his neck loosen and he’s staring into open, very awake chocolate eyes.

Youngjae’s looking up at him, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and Jaebum throws himself off of him, a hand going straight to his hair as he stands up on unsteady legs and points to the door, “it's time to get up. You’ve got an hour to get ready.” And then he’s leaving.

-

He literally avoids Youngjae like the plague after that morning.

They spend so much time in their weeks leading up to debut practicing, recording and having photoshoots that they hardly have anytime to talk to each other, let alone ask thought provoking questions like “why’d you kiss me awake the other day?” They’ve been getting into the dorms so late that Jaebum would just crash in the living room, leaving Youngjae to have the room to himself, but more often than not, Youngjae would sleep in their manager hyung’s room, claiming their room was too cold for even a penguin to sleep comfortably in. 

Nobody seems to see anything weird in the shift of their relationship either. At least if they do, they don’t talk to Jaebum about it, despite the fact that he would ignore Youngjae every chance he got, he made it a point to call him out in practices when he couldn’t get the moves right. It was a dick move, seeing as he had a few months less practice than everybody else, but he just couldn’t help it. He’d explode without even meaning to, turning to Youngjae with narrowed eyes and arms crossed over his chest whenever he fucked up the routine.

Jinyoung, of all people, is actually the first to call him out on it during one of their water breaks. He comes over, a water bottle in one hand, his other resting lightly on Jaebum’s bicep as he says, “don’t you think you’re being a little too tough on the newbie?” 

Jaebum swallows down a gulp of water before answering, “its the only way he’ll learn.”

“I’m sure it's not the only way, Jae.”

Jae. Fuck if it's been forever since Jinyoung’s called him that, but Jaebum is surprised when the fluttering heartbeat and red cheeks don’t accompany his sweaty palms when Jinyoung says it this time. Jaebum tries not to think about it too hard, especially since he’s only just realized that Jinyoung has been touching his arm and that he literally feels nothing. No sparks, no heat. He wonders when that happened, “Its the fastest way, then. We don’t have time for hand-holding, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung’s hand falls from it’s place on his arm as Jaebum walks back to the center of the room and calls practice back in session.

-

So much for protecting him, is the first thing that pops into Jaebum's mind when he can't find Youngjae.

He's nowhere to be found and that's less of an exaggeration when Jaebum has literally looked everywhere for Youngjae.

The other members have been looking too, for the past hour or so and Jaebum is about two seconds from calling the cops when he finds him sitting on a bench in the park not too far away from their dorm building. 

He sends a text to the manager hyung with the phone that only he's supposed to use after heaving a sigh of relief and jogs towards him.

"Choi Youngjae," Jaebum huffs when he's right in front of him, irrational anger coursing through his veins when Youngjae just looks up at him, face blank, "what the- you can't just fucking disappear like that, do you know how long we've been looking for you? We thought you'd fucking died or something, what was going through your head?"

Youngjae sighs and wipes at his eyes and every bit of irrationality in Jaebum's body dissipates when he realizes that Youngjae's crying. "You guys didn't throw a party when you thought that? If not everyone else, you didn't?"

"What are you talking about?" Jaebum chokes out. 

"So it isn't obvious then," Youngjae scoffs, looking back down at the ground, "I mean it's cool if you don't want me around, I'm not here to be annoying or bother you in anyway, but I guess I could understand why you'd hate me. It's just... In the beginning you acted like you didn't, it felt like we were good, like, maybe we were friends even. I don't know what I did to change that."

"You didn't do anything Youngjae, I-"

"Kissed me." Jaebum looks up and Youngjae's staring at him, his eyes wet, the look on his face indecipherable. "You kissed me. That morning. And then you started being weird... Mean."

Jaebum is taken aback because there’s a part of him that thought that Youngjae forgot. It started out as a really small part but grew to flourish when weeks went by and he never said anything. But it was Jaebum’s fault that nothing was said earlier. He was the one that had been avoiding Youngjae and intentionally being rude to him in an attempt to ward off inquiry. For one, the talk would be awkward. Youngjae standing here right now, the words blatantly spread out in front of them meant that there was no way out, and Jaebum is currently crawling out of his skin trying to deviate, work on some damage control. But he knows he won’t be able to fix this.

Because of everything he’s been doing, Youngjae thinks that Jaebum hates him. But that's the furthest from the truth they could be at this point, even though Jaebum won’t admit to himself that protecting Youngjae isn’t the only thing he wants to do for the younger boy. 

He wants to make him feel wanted and cared for because, Choi Youngjae grew to actually become really important to Jaebum. He’s just aware, on an insane level, how bad it could be if his feelings for the boy ever got out. Or if they weren’t returned.

Through all of this self discovery and blank stare on Jaebum’s part, Youngjae takes it as a cop out, Jaebum not saying anything because he doesn’t want to confirm how mean he’d been acting. How mean he could act. 

He laughs mirthlessly and rubs at his eyes, “look, I didn’t ask to be put into the group so late. Or to be the main singer. I didn’t even ask you to treat me like a band mate or kiss me. All I’ve ever looked to you for, hyung, was honesty.” Shaking his head he throws Jaebum a look that slices right through him, one that stems from betrayal, defeat, helplessness. Jaebum hates that any or all of those things stem from him, “I guess that was too much to expect from you.”

Youngjae starts to walk away. He brushes past Jaebum and Jaebum is about to let him go, because that would count as damage control. Sure, Youngjae would probably hate him for their entire career with Got7, he might get over it in a few months, maybe a year though. They might be able to be friends again, sleep on the same mat again. 

But two seconds after Youngjae isn’t standing in front of him anymore, Jaebum decides that he hates settling. 

All he did with Jinyoung was settle. Settle for just sex when he wanted everything that came along with an actual relationship, settle for secrecy and longing when all he wanted was to tell Jinyoung that he was probably so in love with him that there was never any hope of it going away. He settled for Jinyoung leaving him, settled for the crap excuse he gave, settled for the “we could still be friends” and he doesn’t want to do that this time.

He’d hate himself if he let Youngjae slip through his grasp too. 

So in lieu of calling Youngjae’s name, he gathers all of his pride and runs after him, stopping right in front of the entrance to their building, right in front of Youngjae, breaths labored but gaze determined. Sure.

“I want to be honest with you, Youngjae,” He speaks in between catching his breaths, cutting off whatever Youngjae had been opening his mouth to say. His eyebrows scrunch together as he tries to get all the words out right. Tries not to mess anything else up, “When you first came, we were friends. I liked talking to you, I liked standing up for you against the other members, I liked spending time with you. I didn’t mean to make you think I hate you because I don’t Youngjae. You have to believe me when I say that.”

“But why did you-”

“Because I care about you. Much more than I should.” Jaebum sighs, his voice taking on a twinge of vulnerability. He’s never been so upfront about his feelings before. Ever, “and since I’m being honest, I didn’t mean to kiss you.” He watches Youngjae’s expression fall for a second before its masked with one of indifference, “and I probably shouldn’t have. But none of that means I didn’t want to. That I haven’t wanted to since.”

Youngjae’s eyes widen and he looks smaller all of a sudden, even though Jaebum’s always been taller, bigger, older he’s never felt like he could break Youngjae any easier than he could if he tried in that moment. That’s how fragile he looked. “What are you saying right now, hyung?” 

Jaebum doesn’t answer, in fact he’s suddenly thought of a better way to get his words across and it doesn’t involve any actual words.

He reaches out and pulls Youngjae to him, Jaebum’s hand wrapping around his thin waist. Youngjae probably isn’t expecting Jaebum to kiss him, which is why he’s stock still for a whole thirty seconds when the leader does. But Jaebum doesn’t stop, in fact, he pulls the younger boy closer, kisses him harder, grips him tighter.

He’s not letting Youngjae go this time. 

And right when that thought pops into his head is when Youngjae starts to move his lips against Jaebum’s, melt into the kiss. Jaebum sighs but doesn’t pull back, doesn’t break their connection as his hand trails up and tangling in Youngjae’s black hair, the shorter strands from his new haircut falling through the spaces between his fingers but he holds on tight.

Youngjae’s groan leaves a sweet taste on Jaebum’s tongue, and he doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t want to go back to feeling empty when Youngjae and this kiss make him feel so whole.

But when Youngjae moves to pull back, Jaebum lets him and holds his breath. He doesn’t open his eyes though, because he doesn’t know if he’s ready for the look on Youngjae’s face. 

No matter what it is.

“Hyung,” Youngjae calls out, his voice wavering between octaves. He doesn’t speak loud, just loud enough for Jaebum to barely hear him himself. Jaebum finally looks at him, cautious, careful. “We shouldn’t be doing this out here. Someone could see.”

Right.

They might not have debuted yet, but teaser’s are out, and a good amount of people already know who Im Jaebum is. They shouldn’t be doing this out here. But that isn’t a ‘no’.

“Youngjae-yah.”

“I care about you too, hyung.” He sighs into the space between them, bangs falling into his eyes as he takes one step back, then smiles. “A lot.”

He bites his lip like he’s holding back and walks past Jaebum, into their building.

Jaebum fights a small smile of his own and follows after him.

-

It’s really cold in their room. The air conditioner in there is busted and it does nothing but blast arctic temperature air into the surrounding area.

Instead of using that as an excuse to sleep in separate rooms, Jaebum and Youngjae use it as an excuse to gather up as many blankets as they could and take advantage of each other’s body heat.

From their cocoon, Jaebum barely feels the effects of the broken air conditioner, just focuses on Youngjae’s breaths on his neck, falling in time with his own heartbeat.

“I’m glad we’re okay.” Jaebum says, breaking their record of silence save for the whirring of the unit in their window.

Its well into the night, and he can’t imagine that any of the other members are up, but Youngjae burrows his face into Jaebum’s chest and sighs, utterly content.

“Yeah, hyung. Me too.” He says quietly, voice lined with fatigue.

Jaebum smiles but says nothing, tugging Youngjae closer with his arm around his shoulders. Youngjae is asleep within ten minutes. He follows soon after, and welcomes the flames.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Yeah? No? Maybe?
> 
> Lemme know what you thought~ and thanks for reading.
> 
> imjaebumism.tumblr.com


End file.
